


Better People

by jdphoenix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Love in the Time of Hydra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walk away! Right now! You and I, we can leave all this mess behind us. Start over. Be new people. Be <i>better</i> people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better People

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously last night's episode needed a little bit of help.

“You need to sleep sometime,” Lance calls around a yawn.

Bobbi smiles a little to herself, but her eyes stay on the darkness visible through the crack in the blinds. They’re in a ratty hotel room. Cash at the front desk. Fake names on the register. Wedding rings are real though. She fingers the familiar band, still watching.

Lance sighs heavily and makes a show of heaving himself up from the bed. The mattress helps him out with that; it creaks and groans as he moves. He comes to stand behind her, his hands going to her hips like they belong there and his body fitting perfectly against her back. It would be so easy to lean into him. She hugs the scratchy bathroom towel tighter around herself.

“You’ve been checking outside every five minutes since we got here.” His breath ghosts over the shell of her ear. He kisses behind it and her head dips back, just a little. Her eyes stay open. “No one’s coming,” he whispers into her hair.

She goes cold. “You don’t know Gonzales.” He won’t take her leaving well or lightly. She went AWOL mid-mission. For all their history and as much as he might like her, he’s in the process of rebuilding SHIELD; he won’t have the liberty of letting it go.

Lance huffs, sending some of her hair fluttering over her shoulder. “You really think he’s gonna waste time coming after us when he’s got Coulson to deal with?”

“Coulson doesn’t know-”

“The man’s not insane, no matter what you lot may think. And even if he was, he’s got May watching his back. You think they actually bought whatever cockamamie story you and Mack drummed up about my disappearance?”

Mack’s still back there, so she should  _not_ be smiling, but she can’t really help it. “You were devastated because I ended things. Tried to find solace at the bottom of a bottle.”

He groans. Or maybe he growls, she can’t really tell without seeing his expression. Whatever it is, it reverberates through her shoulder and there’s an answering tightness between her thighs.

Lance nips at her bare skin. “Now I feel less bad.”

“About what?” she asks, dropping the towel and turning into his arms. He’s right. Gonzales isn’t coming for them. He doesn’t have the manpower to waste on it with all the other balls he’s got in the air. Eventually he will, but tonight they can let down their guard, just for a little while. She drapes her arms around Lance’s shoulders and he counters by lifting her thighs onto his hips.

“About calling Simmons while you were in the shower.”

“You  _what_?” Her shriek is lost as he dumps her on the bed. Before she can catch her breath, he’s on top of her, kissing her. She lets him - because she has  _really_  missed this the last couple weeks - but then pushes him off and slaps him lightly to get him focused. “You did  _what_?” she repeats coldly.

He eases his weight back onto his knees, but doesn’t give her room to sit up. “All right, I see why you’re mad-”

“You’re damn right I’m mad!”

“I’m the one who gave the whole speech about leaving it all behind, but then I thought about the team and how much this was gonna hurt what with Trip and us leaving on top of it. So I gave them a heads up. Now we’re all even. SHIELD knows about other SHIELD and they can have it out amongst themselves and the two of us can wash our hands of the whole thing.”

He kisses her again, this time pressing her down into the mattress. His hips roll over hers and she can feel him along her thigh.

“Mack,” she gasps out when he moves lower.

“Well that’s not what a bloke likes to hear.” It doesn’t stop him working on her breasts though. For all his talk about her lies, he has never played fair.

“Mack is with Coulson. If you told them-”

“They’ll lock him up,” Lance says carelessly. “That’s if he doesn’t make it away. Which, frankly, I hope he doesn’t. He cuffed me to a  _sink_.”

“He’s our  _friend_ ,” Bobbi says, her eyes fixed on the stucco ceiling and her hands fisted in the sheets to keep from touching him.

Lance stops and looks up at her over her breasts. “And the rest of them aren’t?” He holds her gaze, waiting on her answer.

It would be easy if they weren’t, but she does genuinely care about everyone she’s met in Coulson’s SHIELD. She runs her fingers through Lance’s hair. If she’s honest, she didn’t go along with this insane plan just for the chance to be with him. The thought of fighting against her friends -  _again_  - made her sick. If that makes her a coward, then so be it.

She pulls him closer and kisses him. SHIELD will survive, one of them at any rate, and Bobbi will be branded a traitor no matter who comes out on top. That bothers her, but less than it would have a year ago. She’s already given up so much, paid the cost time and time again for her own loyalties to SHIELD. It’s about time she got something back. And Lance has always been worth her good name.


End file.
